Large shipping vessels including cruise ships, naval vessels and tankers are often propelled with pod propulsion systems. Such systems generally include an electric motor enclosed within a hydrodynamically optimized body, which can be rotated through 360 degrees to provide the required thrust in any direction. These systems, often called azimuthing pods eliminate the need for stem tunnel thrusters and maximize maneuverability. Thus, even large vessels with azimuthing pods can maneuver into relatively small ports without the need for tug assistance. Azimuthing pods also save space, are more easily installed and are efficient, relative to conventional stem thrusters. 360° azimuthing propulsion can provide power at levels as high as 30 megawatts.